


Coming Back

by Hayeslo679



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Army, Babies, Babysitting, Crowen, F/M, Friendship, Hospitals, Marriage, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Tequila, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayeslo679/pseuds/Hayeslo679
Summary: The story of Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt, told my way





	1. Prologue

Her name was Cristina, a second year resident at the hospital the ambulance had dropped us off at, Seattle Grace, I think. I had field triaged a few car accident victims, the paramedics were hesitant on letting me ride along, but I insisted. I was not going to let these patients out of my sight until I was sure they were in good hands. 

Apparently she had argued with another resident and in the process of going back inside she had slipped on the slick Seattle black ice. After a few seconds an icicle detached from an overhead balcony and impaled her left abdomen, thankfully not hitting anything major. I was walking towards my truck to head for the airport when I had heard the commotion. I turned back and saw her lying still, something protruding out of her. I jogged back over and assessed her quickly before picking up her up and walking her back inside. She was looking at me, fear and admiration in her eyes.

“I've seen a lot in the field, but never an icicle” I laughed lightly as I laid her on a bed in the Emergency room. “You don't find those in Afghanistan” I muttered as I looked over the skin around her injury. 

She gave a small smile and winced as I gently shifted her so I could get a better position. I had a plan to get the icicle out without her objection, which she had given time and time again. I could still see the small twinkle in her eye, the one that said she was interested in me. I began inching closer to her, giving the most lustful look I’d given in years. She laid still just long enough for me to yank out the frozen hazard she hadn't noticed I'd grasped. I winked as I straightened up and threw away the ice. 

“You took out my icicle!” She yelled as she glared wildly at me. 

“Yep” I smiled as I grabbed hemostats and a suture kit from the drawer. 

“You took out my icicle” she hissed as I chuckled and began cleaning the wound. 

I took my time so we could chat as I stitched her closed, which made me realize something. That night my life changed, changed forever. She was the most extraordinary being I'd met in a long time, and she truly was beautiful. Her thick black curls laid still as her deep brown eyes scanned my entire presence as I bandaged her abdomen. My hands handled the white wrappings carefully to insure I didn't cause her any pain. 

I tried my best to hide the admiration I had for her. I couldn't do it much longer, I was a straightforward kind of person, call it like I see it, blunt as they come. I turned around and threw away the packaging from the bandages and sutures. “I can't kiss her” I thought, “no, no, it'll make me miss her even more.” I sighed and leaned against the countertop, staring down at her. 

“What?” She questioned as she pulled her hair from underneath her head, the coarse curls flowing delicately back onto the pillow. 

“Nothing” I said harshly as I stood up and ran my fingers through my hair, placing my hands on the windowsill and contemplating my next actions. I looked out at her colleagues, saving the lives of the men I had brought in. 

Without thinking I pulled the string, closing the blinds. I glanced behind me, finding she had sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“What's-” she managed to get out before I cut her off, turning around and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She thankfully returned the kiss and pulled at the hair on the back of my neck, allowing my fingers to run through her hair. I pulled away and grabbed my jacket on the counter before opening the door and walking out, being met by the Chief. 

“Major Hunt” he smiled “I was wondering if you'd be interested in a job here in the ER” he proposed, obviously very proud of what he had built. 

“Actually, I was on my way to my fourth tour” I said with insane regret “I've got men to save, men protecting this country”. I gave an appreciative smile as he shook my hand. 

“I understand” he nodded “if you're ever interested, give me a call”. I assured him I would before I continued for the door. I heard light footsteps behind me as well as grunts of pain. 

“Where the hell are you going?” She yelled, I slowed and stopped turning around 

“To the sandbox” I said coldly before continuing out the door. 

I knew that I had to find her again… After I got back. I had been on my way to the airport, to the plane that was going to take me back to the desert. I had to go back. I knew that. I wouldn't have cared before. 

Before I met Cristina.


	2. Honesty is the Best Policy

I had been gone for ten months. Ten grueling months of saving soldiers in the heat and terrible conditions. I laid back and closed my eyes as the plane in Seattle slowed on the runway. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes as the light from outside flooded the dark aircraft. I filed out and threw my duffel over my shoulder, headed for my truck. I had spent the last ten months distracted, distracted by the potential back home. I couldn't get her face out of my mind, those almond brown eyes, the thick, unruly black curls that bounced as she walked. I tossed my duffel in the bed of the truck and got in, starting the truck and heading to find the Chief as soon as possible. 

I smiled as the elevator doors opened to the familiar rush of the hospital. I headed to the nurses station and leaned against the desk.

"Have you-" I managed before I saw her walking down the hall. I continued watching her, unaware I was staring. 

"Sir?" The nurse interrupted my childish daze. 

I perked up "yes, have you seen the Chief?" 

"I'll page him" she chirped happily as I noticed Cristina next to me, picking up a few charts before rounds. 

"Thanks" I nodded as she went back to work. 

"Major Hunt?" The Chief grinned as he stepped between Cristina and I. 

"Yeah" I smiled as I noticed Cristina glance over from behind Richard. "I was wondering if that job offer was still open?" 

"Sure, sure" he nodded "can you start Monday?" He questioned as he accepted a chart from a nurse

"I can start any time" I assured as he patted my shoulder and went on for rounds. 

Now Cristina was downright staring "you're coming here?" She glared, the same look in her eye she had had ten months before. 

I walked to her side, whispering "See you Monday" into her ear, making sure to be close enough for my breath to brush her neck. She gave a small shiver and bit her lip, I winked before heading for the elevator. 

\--------------

Every day for the next two weeks was pure hell. I had no choice but to ignore the fact I was interested in Christina, even with her obvious attempts at trying to figure out what I wanted. 

I munched on carrot sticks nonchalantly as I brushed up on a new procedure. I hadn't noticed Cristina at the next table, nor the fact that I had been surrounded by fellow attendings, Shepard, Torres, Sloan, and Robbins. As I became aware once again I noticed Shepard eyeing me, the other three chatting about their personal situations. 

Every few minutes I would reposition, abandoning the carrots. I'd quickly glance towards Christina, then use my peripheral to monitor Shepard. I'd gathered in my short time here that Shepard and Grey were together, Grey happening to be Christina's best friend. The two were inseparable, I'd only seen Cristina without her a handful of times. 

A little while later I stood at a nurses station updating a chart when Grey moved towards me, a strange look in her eye. 

"You" she accused harshly, catching me off guard. 

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow, closing the chart and turning towards her. 

"You've been making googly eyes at Cristina since you showed back up! Don't think she didn't tell me what you did last year" she hissed, shaking a finger at me. "Derek told me after lunch he had noticed you staring" she crossed her arms, unimpressed. 

"I can explain" I said calmly, not wanting to make a scene. "Just not to you" I shrugged, handing the chart back to a nurse and shoving the pen in my pocket. "and it's not like she hasn't been doing it too" I mumbled as I started towards an elevator, I had to get to a surgery. 

Thankfully the surgery was just me, I hadn't yet realized the chief wanted Cristina to scrub in as well. I stood silently, running through the procedure as well as damage control options. The rush of the automatic door startled me. 

"Dr. Hunt" her sweet voice caused a slight chill to run down my spine. 

"I'd like to explain myself" I mumbled, unsure as to where this conversation would lead. "Last year I had been on the way to my fourth tour in Afghanistan when I saved those guys in the limo crash. The reason I left like that is because I knew I had to go back, and I might not come home. I knew if I came home I would take the job I had been offered, just because those few minutes with you changed my life" I cleared my throat as she stared at me, shock covering her face. "Those ten months I could think of nothing besides staying alive and you." I finished, leaving her to contemplate my words.


	3. Waiting

It had been about a month of excruciating mild flirting and dirty glances with Cristina. Neither of us was willing to admit our feelings for each other. I was going insane, she was driving me insane. I strolled into the ER, met by a few charts of minor procedures. 

"Hey!" The sudden commotion startled me but after some processing I realized it was that spunky woman who I'd teased for the last few weeks. 

"Dr. Yang" I replied calmly and flatly as I tried to resist. My tone obviously caught her off guard. 

"Ready and willing" she offered a small smile before I handed her the charts. 

"Stitches, a broken arm, and a migraine" I continued with the flat tone, heading for the ambulance bay. 

I completely hated the way I'd spoken to her, I felt awful, I was raised better. I had to, to keep from attacking her. If I wasn't her boss I would have thrown her over my shoulder and taken her hostage in an on call room. "I am her attending" I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my hair. 

 

About two hours afterward she came to me again for instructions. "What's next?" I could see a small bit of disappointment in her eyes. 

Thankfully my pager went off, signaling a trauma. I nodded to Yang before jogging over to the hallway. I handed her a trauma gown before putting on my own. As I tied the strings I made my way outside, greeted by the constant gloomy weather of Seattle. Yang followed behind, waiting beside me. As she struggled to find the second string of her gown I moved behind her and took the laces from her, tying it quickly. Finishing just as the ambulance pulled in. 

The paramedics filed out, followed by the gurney, spitting stats and information at us. In the haze of adrenaline and blood, I forgot all about my problems. Eventually the guy was stable and admitted, scheduled a consult, and sent to CT. 

"Nice work" I remarked as I glanced over at her, coming off of my high. 

"Thanks" she smiled, I could sense the slight enjoyment in her voice, making me lose control. I scanned the room and its surrounding area. I turned towards her, my intentions clear. She looked at me, slightly perplexed, but it was clear she had been looking forward to this as long as I have. 

I rushed towards her quickly, engulfing her in my arms and crashing my lips into hers. She ran her hands under my coat and pressed her hands against my shoulder blades, pulling me closer. I ran my fingers through her hair, something I would have killed to do the last few weeks of my tour. She melted into me, gently gripping the back of my neck. After a moment she pulled away, examining deep into my eyes. "I've-" I breathed "I've waited eleven months for that" I finished, still with a slight daze. 

My pager went off, ruining the moment. "Damn" I hissed under my breath as I started back towards the ambulance bay. 

"Wait" she caught me before I got out the door. She had a small notebook in her hand and was scribbling in it, she ripped off a page and slipped it in my pocket. My immediate instinct was to open it, but I had a trauma. 

We finished the rest of the day in our usual heavy tension. At lunch I sat alone, eating my sandwich and reading up on the news. "You look like you're having fun" Shepard smirked as he put his tray down across from me. 

"Just catching up on the real world" I mumbled between bites. 

"You haven't been here long but I'd consider us close enough to talk about this, plus I have one sided phone conversations from listening to Meredith" he leaned forward and kept his voice low. "What's going on with you and Yang?" He smirked as he took a bite of his Apple. 

I chuckled uneasily, not exactly sure what I would answer. "I don't really know" I shrugged "I wanna say something, ask her out, but every time I try something comes up" I took another bite of my sandwich shaking my head. 

Shepard laughed "are you serious?" 

"Yeah" I sighed, knowing I sounded like a teenage boy. "She just makes me lose all train of thought" 

"Listen" Derek smiled "You've gotta get her alone" 

"That's it?" I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked at him. 

"Pretty much" he winked before he continued to eat. 

"Thanks" I nodded as I stood and walked away, going to find Cristina. 

I found her in the ER on the verge of a panic attack. A patient was dying and needed every scan as well as surgery, at the same time. Once she was stable and on her way to the OR I pulled her aside, she rambled on and on, her words slurred. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards the elevator, taking her to the basement. 

"Tell me what you're doing!" She snapped as I pulled her into a small room and positioned her on top of the floor grate. 

"Just wait" I smiled down at her for a few moments before a large gust of air came up from below. Her face immediately softened, her frustration turning to ecstatic hilarity. She squealed as her curls floated in the breeze. I chuckled as she pulled me into a hug, small tears streaming down her face. 

"Thank you" her words were muffled by my scrubs. She looked up at me, my thumb gently wiping the tears away. "Did you mean what you said?" Her words were soft, cautious. 

"Every word"


	4. Real Food

The note contained an address and a time, which I presumed was her apartment. I definitely wasn't passing this up, even on the sheer curiosity. 

I sighed as I got into my truck, I was dressed nicely, and I'd picked up a small bunch of flowers. I thought about sticking a few pairs of hemostats in the bundle, but it was to late now. I pulled up to the building with a few minutes to spare. Grabbing the flowers and dodging traffic, I finally made it to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked lightly. 

Cristina smiled as she opened the door “I figured you'd be here earlier” she informed bluntly as she pushed the door open a little wider and walked back inside. 

“Sorry” I snickered as I walked inside, the heat hit me like a wall in the chilly Seattle air. Shutting the door behind me I made my way to the bar, sitting down on a stool. 

“I can't cook” she stated as she threw a box of Macaroni and Cheese at me. I caught it with one hand and got up, this was already the best date he had been on. 

“I spent a lot of time in the kitchen with my mother” I smiled as I walked behind the bar and opened up the fridge. I looked through as I thought about what I could manage to make taste decent. I grabbed a pack of chicken and sat it down on the counter. I rummaged through the cabinets and grabbed a few odds and ends. When I found a potato under the sink I smiled “now we're talking” I chuckled as I turned on the stove, placing a skillet I had found on the burner. 

“What the hell?” I could sense the disapproval in her voice, as well as confusion and admiration. 

“I'm not making Mac and Cheese” I looked up at her as I squatted, seeking out anything I could use. 

“Well why not?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I'm pretty sure, by the looks of your cabinets, you live on Cereal and Ramen” I retorted as she shrugged in slight agreement. 

I spent the next half hour throwing together spices and slathering them on the chicken breasts that sizzled in the pan. I could see her in my peripheral, she was definitely not used to having someone who would and could be as blunt and as stubborn as she could. After I was positive the meat was done I turned off the stove and looked around, seeing I had forgotten to look for plates and silverware.

“Where-” I turned to ask and was joined by a plate in my hand. I nodded approvingly and placing a breast one plate, then the other. 

As Cristina took the plates to the living room and sat them on the coffee table I eyed the practically bare plates, knowing I'd forgotten something. “Son of a bi-” I cut myself off as I noticed the starch next to my hand. “Ummm” I picked up the potato and the trauma surgeon in me took over. Cristina giggled as she grabbed a cutting board and knife, placing it in front of me. “Oil” I looked over at her “and herbs, it's kinda green leaf chunks” I tried to explain what I needed, not knowing if she was aware of what I was speaking. Soon afterwards a bottle of oil and a small shaker of herbs were placed in front of me. 

“Turn on the burner, put enough oil in to cover about half the bottom of the pan” I ordered as I cut the potato as precisely as I could. I picked up the cutting board and dumped the potato chunks into the pan. “Use the spatula to toss them around, cover them in oil” I pointed out the utensil hanging on a hook on the back wall. “When you're done toss in a little of this” I motioned to the bottle of seasoning. “Then do it again”

“Ok” Cristina nodded, slightly overwhelmed. I stormed over to the table and brought back the plates. As I placed them down I heard her cursing at herself over the steaming pan. I took a deep breath and calmed down, walking up behind her and ran my hands down her arms slowly, guiding her hands. I tossed around the potatoes in the pan, she gave a small smile and pressed her body against mine. I closed my eyes as my breath hitched lightly.

“They smell amazing” she sputtered as I continued to guide her hands. “Are they done?” She asked looking up at me.

“Distribute as you wish” I stated offering the plates for her to scoop the chunks into. She dumped a heaping amount onto one of the plates and a normal amount on another, one colossal against the other. I raised an eyebrow eyeing the plate with potatoes covering most of it. Cristina noticed my fascination and grabbed the plate, leaving me with the small handful. I shook my head smiling as she skipped over to the couch and flopped onto the cushions. 

I placed my plate on the countertop and watched her, slightly amazed by the strange and wonderful woman he had in front of him. “What?” She asked through a mouthful of chicken. 

“Nothing” I picked up the plate again and made my way over, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. I picked at my food as I observed her movements, the way she ate, her body language, she was like an unknown species, something he had never encountered before. 

“You stare at me like I'm some kind of freak” she glared, her harshness snapping me out of my thoughts. 

“You're not a freak” I could feel my cheeks turn a slight shade of red “you're the most amazing surgeon, the most amazing person, I've ever met” I stammered, not sure how to word what I was feeling. 

Her demeanor changed as the words poured my mouth. She softened, I hadn't realize how tense she'd become. She silently got up, walked over to the television, switching it on. I watched as she slid a tape into the vcr she smiled giddily. She turned around and skipped over again, this time standing in front of me. I looked up at her, she then shifted me to an angle, moving my arms to the rest and seat back. I let her do what she wanted, completely trusting her.

“Stay” she held a finger up me before running to a back room, coming back a few moments later in a laced bra and shorts. My eyes followed her, she seemed to not care at all, she was practically naked in front of a man she had known for a short while. She grabbed a remote and pressed play before laying down on the couch, her head in my lap. 

“What?” She looked up at me, sensing my being unsettled. “You don't want to watch old surgery videos with a pretty girl in your lap?” She scoffed lightly and rolled back over, focusing on the bowel obstruction on the screen. 

“This is perfect” I gently played with her hair and ran my fingers over her back. She relaxed under my touch, making my stomach feel uneasy. After a short while she slept peacefully, snoring lightly. I gently lifted her head and slid out from under her, picking her up and taking her into her bedroom. I laid her down and covered her, allowing her to stretch out a little more. I slid off my boots and jacket, laying down beside her, staring at the ceiling. I heard a small moan and a yawn from beside me, her brown eyes peeking through her matted curls. 

“Wh-” I shook my head and pulled her into my caress. 

“Go back to sleep” I whispered, holding her close. She submitted and went back to sleep soon after. That's when I managed to doze off, a light sleep, as I always did, you learn to be ready at all times when you're overseas, ready to do whatever you had to to save the lives of the soldiers on your table.


	5. The Morning After

The next morning I was woken up by the smaller figure stirring, an alarm going off. I smiled and circled my hand on her back. 

“Cristina” I gently shook her causing her to jump. “Good morning” I grinned sleepily, her face blank, trying to understand why there was a man in her bed. 

“Did…” She looked me up and down sitting back on her heals “did we…” Her eyes were filled with desire as well as disgust. 

I chuckled and got out of bed, revealing my fully clothed body. “No, we didn't” her face was both relieved and disappointed. 

“Why did you stay?” She questioned as she rummaged through her dresser, finding clothes for the day. 

“You looked lonely in this big bed all by yourself” I shoved my hands in my pockets knowing that wasn't the best reasoning. I slowly made my way over and stood beside her. I leaned against the wall as she ran back and forth, throwing clothes in a bag as she struggled to brush her teeth. 

“Damn it” she hissed as she lifted her arms, scrunching up her nose. I walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her into the bathroom. 

“what are you doing?” She contemplated, I myself didn't know what I was doing either. 

“I honestly don't know” I laughed as I put one hand on her waist, I could feel her shiver slightly as my warm hand touched her skin in the chilly bathroom. “Can I tell you a secret?” I asked stepping a little closer to her, she tried to act like she didn't care, but deep down she was melting. 

“Sure” she breathed as she looked up at me, I was a good bit taller than her. 

“I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was in that hell hole. I counted every day, just waiting for my flight back to the states” my eyes softened, it was true but I wasn't sure if she believed me. 

“Me?” She asked obviously confused “you missed me?” She dropped her head slightly, trying to comprehend my words. 

“Yes you” I smiled as I slid my hand onto her back and pulled her a little closer. 

Before I knew what was happening I found her small, delicate hands unbuttoning my shirt slowly, speeding up towards the end. She pulled it out from beneath my belt and slid it off of my shoulders. My instincts took over as I quickly lifted her onto the counter, pulling her into my kiss. I pulled off the running shorts she had on with one swift motion, causing her to laugh on my lips. 

The rest of that morning was spent in the shower, at least until the water ran cold. “You're the best welcome home present” I laughed as I picked up her wet body and threw her on the bed, tackling her in a laughing fit. 

“I'm glad I could be of service” she winked before she flipped me onto my back. 

After a short while I took a deep breath, her head on my chest and her hair plastered to her sweaty body. She drew softly on my chest with her finger. 

“What is this?” She asked softly, sitting up on her elbows. 

“What do you mean?” I questioned rolling to face her, my hand on her back. 

“Was this just a fling, or are we serious about this?” Cristina looked me over, obviously worried

“It can be whatever we want” I eased her stress slightly. 

“Wanna go to the hospital?” She asked excitedly, it was the cutest thing, she couldn't get enough of the high it is to cut people open. 

“On our day off?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“What else are we going to do?” She huffed. 

“Ok then” I laughed and rolled out of bed, slid on my pants, gently kissed her on the forehead and walked to the kitchen. She put on a hoodie and shorts before she followed and sloppily made a bowl of cereal. I chuckled as I rinsed the pan we had used the night before and cracked a few eggs into it, scrambling them quickly. 

“I'm glad you can cook” she snickered as I split the mound of eggs in two and slid her a plate. 

“Now you'll get more than cereal in your diet” I winked before walking around and sitting beside her at the bar. 

Suddenly the door swung open, a tired and cranky Callie Torres, obviously coming off a long shift. She eyed me suspiciously before pulling Cristina aside, at first she refused, but relented when she realized that Callie wasn't in the mood. They bickered for a few moments before she walked calmly into the kitchen and stared at me for a moment. 

“You're the new Trauma resident?” She asked leaning on the countertop. 

“I am” I mumbled between bites of egg. 

“And you got Yang to loosen up?” 

“Apparently” 

“Nice job” she gave me a thumbs up before heading to another bedroom. 

I looked from her to Cristina, who was rinsing out her bowl. She shrugged with a slight smile. 

\--------------

“Cristina!” Meredith called as she jogged over, several charts in her grasp. She stepped off the elevator in front of me, giving me a few seconds so it didn't seem obvious what had happened. 

“GI Joe?” She asked as she whisked her away, eyeing me for a moment as they left. The two giggling as they continued to the cafeteria. I shook my head smiling and exiting the elevator. I decided to update some charts before she came looking for me. 

“Been looking for you” her familiar voice approaching from behind me. 

“Been here” I answered as she snaked her arm through mine, laying her head on my shoulder and observing what I'd been doing. 

“You're cute when you're not a hungry surgery driven ball of energy” I smirked as she elbowed me playfully. “What's the plan now?” I asked putting away the charts and putting my arm around her, walking towards the elevator. 

“I don't do anything besides being here and at home, sleeping” she looked up at me reviewing her frequented hangouts. 

“You don't ever shop?” I asked, noticing her clothes were well loved. 

“Well… No” she laughed lightly. 

“Then that's what we'll do, go get you some new cloths, some new scrubs maybe?” I leaned against the back wall of the elevator as she rested her head on my chest. “And you will buy a fancy dress” I asserted looking down at her very seriously

“Why would I do that?” She looked slightly revolted. 

“Because that's what you wear to a fancy restaurant” I hinted. She groaned and playfully fell onto my chest. “It'll be fine” I gently stroked her hair.


	6. A Whole New World

After we found parking and got inside Cristina what's getting whiney because she hadn't eaten before we left for the hospital, against my warning. 

“Come on, we'll get you a snack then we will get dinner later” I held her close to me, my arm protectively around her waist. 

“I want a pretzel” she pointed to a small shop that sold pastries and smoothies. “Maybe a milkshake” she looked up at me, I hadn't seen her this way before. “Do they sell cereal?” She giddily trotted over, breaking away from my grasp. When I caught up she was bouncing up and down, excitedly scanning the menu. 

“You really don't go anywhere but the hospital do you?” I raised an eyebrow as she elbowed me. 

After she had gotten her snack and devoured it she calmed down, her blood sugar going up. We walked around for a little while, just popping in and out of stores. Every so often she would find something for me and force me to try it on. It was annoying, but extremely entertaining. Eventually I pulled her into a store that had nicer clothes, dragging her to the dress section. She groaned and complained as she rummaged through the racks, but I could see that she loved it. 

After she had found a few she would consider she sat me down in front of the dressing rooms and threw her jacket at me. A few moments later the door creaked open slightly. 

“I don't like this one” she huffed as she poked her head out. 

“I don't care” I laughed “show me anyway” 

“Whatever” she rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open. 

I sat back unable to speak, my brain completely blank. She wore a skin tight red dress. It had no sleeves and the collar fit her slim neck snuggly. I rose to my feet, not even thinking. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She questioned as I took her hand, pulling her into the dressing room. I pulled the door shut, sitting down on a stool and pulling her onto my lap. Cristina giggled as I kissed her neck lightly. 

“We're gonna get in trouble” she stumbled as she tried to pull away, only causing me to pull her closer to me. 

“I can't help it” I chuckled lightly as she managed to wriggle away. 

“So I don't imagine you'd wanna see anymore?” She smirked, her hands on her hips. 

“I honestly wanna get you home and in my arms right now, but it's up to you” I got up and put my hands on her waist. 

“Get out and give me a minute” she shook her head as she pushed me out the door. 

\--------------

The next night I completely cleared her schedule and convinced someone else to go on call for the night. I was leaning against a nurses station desk going over the treatment plan for overnight with one of the nurses when she rushed over and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me into a side room. 

“Teddy has a major surgery tonight!” She fussed “Why is that halfwit of a second year scrubbing in when I put my name on the board?!” she stuck her finger in my chest, obviously forgetting our plans. I stood up straight as she went on about how this could affect her career and how Teddy may have let her do the procedure herself. I couldn't help but smile as she paced back and forth in front of me, on the verge of a meltdown. “What is so freaking funny?!” She growled while running her fingers through her hair. 

“I thought we went over this last night” I smiled calmly, pulling her into me. “We are going to dinner tonight. I managed to get reservations to that new place uptown”

“Oh right” she looked down slightly, recalling the previous night's events.

“Sorry” she mumbled, snaking her arms around me and pushing her face into my chest. I kissed her head reassuringly and ran my hands over her back. 

“Go back to your locker” I smirked as she looked up at me, rather confused. 

“Huh?” She furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Take Grey and go to your locker, she knows what to do” 

“Fine then” she stalked out of the on call room, slamming the door on her way out. 

I followed laughing and going back to rounding. A short while later my pager went off, a 911 from Meredith. “Great, what did she do now” I mumbled starting towards the residents lockers. 

I knocked cautiously before the door was yanked open. “She's insistent on staying for that damn surgery” Grey informed, Cristina sitting on the bench with her arms crossed, the dress I had bought hanging on a hook, heels behind it in the locker. 

“Cristina” I sighed lightly as I squatted in front of her. “I'll make you cereal when we get home” I offered smiling.

“With dessert?” She smirked as she played with my hand I'd placed on her knee. 

“Whatever you want” I replied straightening up kissing her forehead “I'll be in the truck” I called as I strolled out of the locker room, going to grab the clothes Shepard hung in his office.


	7. Dinner and Disaster

I knocked on the door and stepped inside, finding Derek half asleep at his desk, paperwork everywhere. “You alright?” I questioned moving to sit in the chair facing his desk. 

“Yeah, yeah” he sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “So much to do” he shrugged, going back to where he'd left off. 

“I get it” I chuckled as I stood up and patted him on the shoulder. I grabbed my clothes and said goodnight, finding a place to change. 

After I was done and had made sure I looked alright I started for the truck, waiting for the text saying she was on her way. 

“Owen!” An excited Teddy Altman rushed towards me, obviously on her way to the OR. “You look nice” she mused as she stood on her tiptoes to fix my hair. 

“Date with Cristina” 

“She's probably pissed” she laughed

“Very” I nodded shaking my head. Just then my phone buzzed, showing the text from Grey. “Wish me luck” I raised my eyebrows as I showed her the message. 

“Good luck” Teddy gave a small wave as she started towards the elevator. “Don't screw this one up” she gave me a serious glance before she stepped on and the doors closed. I was wasting time, if I wasn't in the truck she would have bolted for the fifth floor. 

\--------------

Dinner went astonishingly well. We talked about our pasts, families, and hopes for the future. I was driving back to her apartment, Cristina had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly on my chest. For the first time in what seemed like forever I was honestly content with everything in my life, great job, great friends, and an amazing future for Cristina and I to come. 

Once I had parked I turned off the truck, watching her snuggle closer to me with a slight shiver. I slowly opened my door and groaned as light filled the dark cab, waking the tangled mess of red dress and black hair beside me. 

“What the hell?” She groaned as I slipped out, pulling her out slowly and placing her feet on the ground. She immediately fell into me, relying entirely on my body to keep her upright. “Me sweepy” she mumbled 

“Alright come on” I bent down and gently picked her up under her knees. She snaked her arms around me and nuzzled my neck. Once we had gotten to the door I fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door, pushing it open. I went straight to her bedroom, sitting her down on the edge of the bed and helping her out of her dress and heels. She relaxed into the warmth of her comforter as I gently kissed her cheek. 

“Noooo” a small voice growled as I started to leave the room. I shook my head unbuttoning my shirt and slipping off my shoes. I climbed in beside her and sighed, I too was exhausted. “Do we have tomorrow off?” She whispered as she wrapped herself around me. 

“You do, I'm pretty sure Grey does too” I gently stroked her hair and took a deep breath, beginning to doze off. 

 

It was all downhill from there. 

 

 

 

 

I woke to a sudden drop, above me was a terrified Callie and beside me I could see Cristina coughing and gasping for air. 

“W-What happened?” I managed, slowly riding to my feet. 

“I heard screaming and I ran in here, you were on top of her mumbling things while you choked her!” Callie yelled

“I choked her?” My eyes darted from Callie to Cristina just as she made a mad dash for the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. My mind raced, trying to remember what happened. I hear soft sobs from behind the door, breaking my heart slowly. 

“Cristina” Callie knocked lightly on the door “let me in?” She asked, continuing to glare, her eyes locked on me. 

“Meredith” her small voice squeaked between sobs. 

I started moving towards the dresser, my phone next to my wallet. Callie stepped in front of me, opening the path to the front door. “You've done enough” her voice was cold and firm. I stared at her, my gaze then traveled to my hands. They were rough, callused, and red. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't find words. Callie was on the phone, a watchful eye on me. I could hear a tired voice on the other end, which quickly turned into concerned, shrill cry. 

Meredith arrived a short while later, still in her pajamas. She came straight into the bedroom, passing Callie and stopping in front of me. “What happened?” She asked with a small amount of sympathy 

“I don't know” my voice was raspy and weak. 

“Mer?” I heard a break from the sobs and the lock turning once more. 

“I'll talk to you later” she nodded and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. 

I did know what happened, it had happened before, I woke up to loud banging on my door, my neighbors saying they heard screams. I gathered that I had been dreaming, I probably woke her, when she tried to wake me I protected myself. When this happened I was in full combat mode, the makeshift hospital in the sand being raided. We raced to save ourselves as well as our patients, the patients often coming first. 

I was mortified, I could have killed her. I could have killed the woman I love.


	8. Recovery

The next month I completely avoided Cristina. I would restaff surgeries, give patients to Kepner, everything I could. I couldn't face her after what I had done. In her presence there was always a thick tension, I knew she wanted to talk about it. 

“Owen” I hadn't heard her behind me. I raised my head and sighed, turning around to face her. 

“I'm so sorry” I said quietly, looking down at my feet. 

“Look at me” she lifted my chin “I understand, I know you couldn't help it. You didn't do it on purpose” 

“Cristina I can't risk it” she ignored me. 

“You will not hurt me again” she stared me down “you love me to much” she smiled lightly. 

“But-” she cut me off by pulling me into a kiss. 

I felt my body relax, I'd missed kissing her. She pulled away and linked her fingers behind my neck. “You're coming home with me tonight. I bought stuff for food, not that I can cook it” 

I smiled and nodded “but I'm sleeping on the couch” 

She rolled her eyes “no, you're sleeping with me, in my bed” 

“I can't” I sighed, she gave me an accusing look and put her hands on her hips. 

“And why not?” She glared playfully

“The ceiling fan” I mumbled, turning around and leaning against the desk. 

“The what?” She pulled me to face her. 

“The ceiling fan, it was most likely a trigger” I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. I fan, a friggin ceiling fan. I attacked my girlfriend because I fell asleep watching the blades spin. 

She pulled me close, her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, my heart aching. “I'll help you fix this” she held me a little tighter. 

\--------------

After our shifts ended she met me at the elevator, looping her arm through mine and laying her head on my shoulder. I took her out to my truck, she held my hand the entire drive over, it was reassuring. Once we had gotten into the apartment she sat down on a barstool across the island. “I'm hungry” she smirked, leaning on her elbows. 

“What did you buy?” I questioned, looking through the fridge. I found a box of mac and cheese in a cabinet. “This alright?, it's been a long day” 

“Yeah” she pulled her hair into a loose bun, her unruly curls fighting her. I started cooking but I couldn't keep my mind off of her. When I was free to let the noodles cook I slowly walked up behind her and began kissing up and down her neck. She squealed and spun her chair to face me. “You're so cute” she placed her hands on either side of my face and pecked my lips. “But I'm not gonna let you touch me if you don't feed me first” she winked and spun back around. I chuckled and went back to the stove, finishing up and portioning it out into bowls. 

“Happy?” I grinned as I slid a bowl towards her. 

She ravenously took a bite and sighed chewing, “very” she giggled through a mouthful of noodles. 

She finished quickly and jogged around, putting the bowl in the sink and hopped up on the island, swinging her legs. I ate quietly, watching her in my peripheral. “Yes?” I asked glancing towards her suspiciously. 

“I've got an idea” she smirked, I could see the excitement in her eyes. 

“And that would be?” I stepped in front of her with my hands on her thighs. 

“No not that” she scoffed and pushed me away, jumping down and running into a back room. She came back a moment later with a small rubber mallet. 

“What's that for?” I began to get nervous. She giggled mischievously and ran back into her bedroom. I followed slowly and found her standing on her bed getting ready to swing the mallet at the ceiling fan. “Cristina…” I sighed lightly and walked over to the bed 

“You can't deal with the fan” she said plainly as she began beating it viciously. She paused for a moment “so it's gotta go”

I took a few steps backwards worried that if I tried to stop her I'd get in the line of fire. After a few moments of malicious beating the fan gave way and fell to the wooden floor, the metal exterior clanging loudly. I stood there pondering the women who jumped on the bed like a giddy little girl. I truly loved her. I had not known true pain until that fateful night, and the long few weeks after. Before I knew it she was hugging me, her body heat easing the chill I'd gotten from my thoughts. I gently kissed her head and rubbed her back. “I don't know what I'd do without you” I confessed. Her dark brown eyes met mine with a twinkle. 

“I feel the same way” she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me.


	9. Choices

Before I knew it I had been at Seattle Grace for a little over eight months. Cristina and I had moved in together, everything seemed fine. I was thinking about proposing, I knew we both secretly wanted to get married but I thought it was kind of soon. I walked the hallways of the hospital, having nothing really to do. I eventually found Grey and Shepard in a planning room, observing a CT. I knocked gently on the door frame and walked inside, sitting at a table and running my hands over my face, fighting over whether or not to ask her. 

“What's wrong with you?” Shepard sat down across from me, Grey beside him. Without a word I grabbed a small red velvet box out of my pocket and slid it towards him. 

“Awe Owen” Meredith gushed as she and Derek examined it. “She's gonna love it” 

“You don't think it's too soon?” I asked taking the box back and running my finger over the closed lid. 

“No” she shook her head, looking at Derek for approval, “you guys are really cute together” 

“How the hell am I supposed to do it?” I asked putting the box back in my pocket. 

“We'll help in any way possible” Derek chimed in. 

“Thanks” I nodded and leaned back in my chair.

Meredith's eyes got wider and she cleared her throat “so Dr. Hunt, how would you assess this tumor?” She brought up the scans on the screen. 

“Hey you” Cristina smiled as she kissed my cheek. 

“Hey” I smiled and turned back to the scan. “Could you take it out nasally?” I questioned, shifting the angle of the image. 

“Yes, I think that would work” the two across the table agreed and stood. On the way out Meredith patted my shoulder reassuringly. 

“What was that?” Cristina wrapped her arms around my neck as she stood behind me. 

“Just helping out where I can” I sighed, hoping she couldn't tell something was up.

A little later Meredith met me in the hallway anxiously. “She's onto us” she shifted back and forth. 

“How much does she know?” 

“She knows something's gonna happen, as far as I can tell” Meredith replied looking around cautiously. 

“Thank you” I nodded as she sped away to an elevator. I fiddled with the box in my pocket. How was I gonna do this? 

\--------------

Later that night Cristina and I sat on the couch quietly watching television. “Can I ask you something?” She looked up at me, her eyes serious. 

“Sure” I feared what her next word would be and how I'd answer. 

“Are you cheating on me with Mer?” Her voice was blunt and she meant business. 

“What?! No” I furrowed my eyebrows disgusted. 

“You and her have been really weird lately, sneaking off and whispering in the hallway.” My heart began to sink. She really thought I'd cheat on her, and with her married best friend. 

“She needed my help with some things” I answered honestly “and I needed her help as well” 

“Help with what?” She stood up and crossed her arms “figuring out a way to dump Derek and I and run away together?” 

At this point I was furious and disappointed. I had to tell her. I didn't want to, but I had to. “You really wanna know what we've been up to?” I raised my voice as I stood and stormed into the bedroom, coming out with the box in my hand. “Here” I slammed the box onto the table and grabbed my coat, ready to leave. 

“What th-” I watched her open the box, her rage instantly melted away and was replaced by regret. “No, no” she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. “I'm so sorry” she breathed as she collapsed to her knees. I stood at the front door breathing heavily and contemplating my next move. I shook my head and grabbed my keys, slamming the door on the way out. I jogged down the stairs and to my truck, driving to the hospital. That night I slept in an on call room. I honestly couldn't believe her. She thought I would cheat on her. I was ready to marry her, now I wasn't so sure.


	10. Forgiveness

The next day I'd noticed Cristina wore her ring, the diamond turned to the inside of her hand. I couldn't keep my mind off of the previous night. Meredith cheerfully met me at a nurses station “Did you do it?” She chirped before noticing my depressed state. 

“Nope, she accused you and I of having an affair. In order to prove her wrong I had to give her the box” 

“I'm so sorry” she sighed 

“It's not your fault, you were only trying to help”

“I know, it's still sad”

“Thanks” I gave her a grateful smile before walking towards an elevator. Glancing around at the busy hospital I saw her standing there, staring. I gave a small smile before the doors opened and I stepped inside. Pounding footsteps approached from her direction, her curls swinging around her shoulders as she got through the doors just in time. I leaned against the back wall and looked down at her. I could see that she had no words for what had happened, and honestly I didn't either. 

“Yesterday I lost a patient” she twisted the ring on her finger. “He was two months old, less than three pounds” she bit back a tear as she continued “the father had died in an accident before he even knew about his son, mom got laid off a few weeks later. She has no insurance, a son who was constantly crashing, his heart, or anyone we put in him failed, and no job. Before we took him up she told me her car got towed” I could see tears welling up as well as her fighting them back down. “She lived in that car, her entire life revolved around her son” I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around. “Now she had absolutely nothing, nothing except at least a million in debt” I cooed to her and kissed her head gently. “I kept thinking about how easily I could loose everything, you, Mer, my career. I guess I just lost track of reality.”

“You could have said something” I said quietly “I would have helped you” 

She looked up at me, her face tear stained and red. “I didn't wanna ruin your mood” she have a weak smile “for the past week you've been unusually happy” 

I nodded “That's because I knew that I was going to marry the love of my life” I kissed her forehead as she hugged me. 

The rest of that day I thought about what she had told me. It did make more sense. On the way home she got a sad look on her face as we passed the homeless shelter and she actually wanted to watch some cheesy movie about a girl breaking her ankle ice skating and recovering. 

That night in the truck she sat in the middle with her head on my shoulder. “It's gonna be ok” I squeezed her hand lightly. “Besides now you and Meredith get to go crazy planning a wedding” 

She smiled and shook her head “Nah”

“What do you mean?” 

“I think we should just go out to lunch one day with Meredith and Derek, swing by the court house on the way home” she nonchalantly looked at me. 

“You sure? I mean it doesn't have to be a big thing but I figured you'd want more than that” I pulled into the parking lot and parked, walking with her upstairs. 

“I guess we could do it at Mer’s” she sat her bag and keys down, kicking off her shoes “have a party type thing” 

“That sounds perfect” I smiled and kissed her, turning her ring to face outwards. 

“I can't believe I thought you slept with Meredith” she laughed as she threw herself onto the couch. I smiled as I walked over, unbuttoning my shirt. “What are you doing?” She questioned, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbows. 

“Well I was gonna go shower” I smirked as I slid my shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket. She immediately knew what I was hinting at, giggling and jumping up, kissing me before running into the bedroom.


	11. New Beginnings

A few weeks after I had “proposed” the entire party was set up, today was the day. I looked over at Derek who laughed “Nervous?” He asked as he adjusted his tie. 

“Nervous that she will stop halfway down the aisle and run back upstairs? Nah” I chuckled as I straightened out my shirt. 

Across the hall I heard the faint sound of laughing and music, they were doing their infamous ‘dance it out’ sessions. Once both Derek and I were ready I knocked on their door. “No!” Both yelled as they went back to whatever they were doing.

I looked at Derek. “Head downstairs, I'll update you in a sec” I nodded and trotted down the stairs, their entire backyard was full of friends and family, a deep red cloth stretched down the center, ending at an arch. I stayed in the kitchen trying to recall where their liquor cabinet was. “I think we're all good” Derek nodded as I followed him to the base of the stairs. 

A door opened out of view, followed by a small about of fussing. Meredith and Cristina made their way downstairs, Cristina's eyes locked with mine. I stood speechless as she walked towards me. Her dress fit her personality, deep red, and elegant, as well as well fitting. “Owen? Hello? Earth to Owen!” Cristina snapped her fingers in my face, pulling me from my amazement. 

“Yeah, yeah” I nodded and kissed her forehead. Meredith and Derek made their way down the hall and out the back door. “You sure you don't wanna run to the courthouse instead?” I chuckled as she elbowed me, pulling me down the hallway. 

The entire time I barely listened to the officiant, I was transfixed by the woman standing in front of me. She looked so, at peace. I'd never seen her this way, content with the world. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I heard the words of been waiting for for a little over two years, “you may now kiss your bride”

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me. It was all different now, we were married. 

\--------------

Afterwards everyone ate and drank, having a great time. I never let Cristina out of my sight. I just wanted to run back to the apartment and stay there forever. It took a few hours to get everyone home and the decorations squared away. Afterwards I smiled as we got in the truck, instead of driving to the apartment I drove out towards the more rural portion close to Seattle. Cristina kept questioning me, begging and abusing me looking for answers. Finally I pulled into a long driveway, a two story Victorian house sat surrounded by woods. She stayed quiet for a long time, glancing at my satisfied expression periodically. “What the hell did you do?” She asked as I got out and opened her door, walking with her up the porch. 

I dug in my pocket for the key, unlocking the door. I handed it to her, “Welcome Home” I smiled as I picked her up under the knees and pushed the door open. I put her down and stepped backwards, waiting for her reaction. 

“When- How- Why-” she stuttered as she looked around. I had moved some of the little furniture in, hoping she wouldn't notice. 

“There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a wrap around porch, electricity, heat, air conditioning, and plumbing.” I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. “Oh and a fireplace” 

“This is a big house for the two of us” she breathed, glancing up at me. I started to feel uneasy, I wanted at least two children. Cristina on the other hand was the cool aunt type, loves kids, just not hers. 

“We can talk about that later” I took her hand and led her upstairs into our bedroom, an air mattress in the floor. She kicked off her shoes and I helped her out of her dress before stripping myself and joining her. “I figured if our bed went missing you'd freak out” I smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder. 

I was on the verge of falling asleep when Cristina sat up and looked at me. I opened my eyes “you ok?” I gently rubbed her back

“Yeah” she looked around the room one more time before laying back down “thank you” she whispered. I smiled and kissed her head before falling asleep. 

\--------------

I woke her early the next morning, kissing her forehead. She groaned and pulled me closer. “Come on Cristina” I whispered sitting up. She wiped her bangs from her face, a scowl fierce enough to scare a lion underneath. She rolled onto her feet and stared down at me for a moment, contemplating something. 

I got up and wrapped my arms around her “Wifey” I smirked as she pushed me away and smacked my shoulder. “We're getting off earlier so we can pack” I put on a shirt and pants, giving a new outfit to her. 

She nodded silently and put on her clothes. She was acting strange, she scared me. The rest of that week she acted strangely, I gave her her space, knowing she would get over it eventually. 

Even at we the hospital she barely spoke to me. A half hour before we were due to go home I found her in an OR. “I've got to finish this” her voice was flat, emotionless “it should take about ten more hours without complications”

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head “Teddy is on call, she can take over, you've been working all day and you haven't even separated the sternum” 

“I'm already scrubbed in, my hands are in his body, his valve is getting weaker by the minute” she glanced up at me, the same scowl from that morning. I sighed and exited, knowing I wouldn't win this fight. 

I drove home alone, I ate alone, I packed alone, I slept alone. When I woke the next morning her side of the bed was untouched. I sighed and got ready, finding Meredith after rounds. “She hasn't looked at me since the wedding” I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair. 

“She's scared, last time she walked down an aisle she got left at the altar, she doesn't know how to handle this” I nodded as she went to walk away, she stopped in her tracks, turning around and rushing back over. “You didn't mention babies did you? The house you bought is pretty big” I shook my head. 

“All she said was it was a big house for the two of us, I said we could talk about that later” I shrugged as I watched her take the long way to the elevator, avoiding the nurses station. 

“I'll talk to her” she nodded as her pager went off, mine a moment after. “The ER” we both jogged to the ambulance bay, throwing on trauma gowns and gloves as we went. Cristinastopped at my side, waiting for the patients to arrive. 

“You ok?” I asked softly. She looked up at me with thankful eyes. She nodded just as the first two vehicles showed up. Paramedics poured out pulling gurneys and spitting stats. One patient had crush injuries to the chest and abdomen, Grey and Yang were assigned that case, rushing him to surgery right away.


End file.
